


Midnight Walks

by Unicornsniper



Series: Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Cot sharing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Missing Scenes, Partial Nudity, Sharing Clothes, Slow Burn, Verbal Sparring ahead, i don't know what this is, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsniper/pseuds/Unicornsniper
Summary: When the sun sets, they don't have to pretend to be anyone but their true selves.





	1. Night One:  Yavin IV

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this--it has been awhile since I've written anything and I am trying to find my way back.

_"You must love her because many have tried and failed. And she wants to know that she is worthy to be loved, that she is worthy to be kept." - Junot Diaz_

* * *

  
  
Breathing was difficult.  The walls of the ruin seemed to be closing in, pressing against her lungs, and before she knew it, she was quietly gasping for air.  It was a soft sound, one that would have gone unnoticed in the bustling hallway if her newly appointed babysitter did not have ultra sensitive hearing.  She witnessed his head tilt at the soft noise she made and cursed herself for letting that momentary weakness slip through her lips.

 

The flickering lights that bathed her in momentary darkness brought reminders of a hole she had been buried in with the stupid lantern that was on its way to burning out.    _Someone should really fix the circuitry_ , she thought to herself as she braced a hand on the wall.   Immediately, she drew it away, feeling the slimy condensation on her fingers, another reminder of that fucking pit.  It was as if no matter what she did, she couldn't escape that damned hole.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Cassian Andor, her babysitter, was staring at her.  His posture was far too relaxed to be real and she felt herself tense automatically.  In the back of her mind, she knew that he was handsome, if malnourished, and despite the lines that creased his face, he looked quite young--maybe a few years older than herself.  His hair was neatly styled in the Corellian fashion, completely unassuming and fluffy, and the facial hair was trimmed perfectly.  He presented himself as too neat and tidy, despite his threadbare attire, and it unnerved her since no one she had ever met was _that_ proper.

 

She wanted to scream at him, but years of living as a survivor had given her a filter.  It helped out in situations and made people see her as “quiet” which was fine by her.  The less people that were involved in her life, the less attachment she had.  "I'm fine," she managed to ground out through clenched teeth.

 

"You don't look fine," he countered.  

 

"Blame genetics," Jyn muttered and glanced away from his intelligent gaze.

 

Shifting slightly until his face was in her view, he said, "I meant you're pale.  Not an eyesore."

 

Her lip quirked.  "Flirting with me, Captain?"

 

"Trust me, you'll know if I'm flirting with you."  Before she could respond, he turned and picked up his pace.  Calling over his shoulder, he said, "this way."

 

They had been dismissed from the conference room not too long ago with the bald asshole, Draven or whatever, ordering Andor to take her to the barracks for a quick few hours of slumber before being shipped off to Jedha.  Initially, she had not meant to agree to their terms (in exchange for being a prisoner on Wobani, she was a prisoner to the rebels until she had gotten them an audience with Saw Garrera) but it was Bail Organa’s appearance that had gotten her to agree to help these rebels in the first place.  She did not know if she could trust Draven, Mothma or Andor, but she knew that she could always trust Organa.  

 

Bail.  She felt his first name on the tip of her tongue as waves of memories crashed into her, overwhelming her and pulling her into the dark sea of recollections that had remained buried for so long.  Thoughts of his kindness to her whenever Saw Garrera brought her to their meetings as well as the small little candies he would sneak into her hand whenever she passed by him filled her head.  She recalled the conspiratorial winks he would throw her way whenever she caught him covering a yawn during a long, exhausting meeting or the times he helped her down from Saw’s ship even though he never needed to.

 

"How much further?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

 

"Not too far."

 

The narrow hallways began getting wider and she could feel a breeze tugging at her hair.  Narrowing her eyes, she realized that they were heading away from the interior of the ruin and going outside.  She could breathe easier now, knowing that the walls weren't closing in and it was a welcome respite from being indoors all day.

 

Yavin IV was known as a jungle planet and despite the sun starting to set, it was still quite warm.  Glancing around the dense flora, she found it hard to see where the barracks could be.

 

"Better?" He asked.

 

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

 

"The barracks are in the interior of the ziggurat but figured you needed a moment in the open before being contained."

 

Was she that transparent? Her eyes darted toward Andor, but he wasn’t looking at her.  Instead, he was looking up at the sky, his eyes crinkling a little.

 

The “thanks” that she probably owed him stuck to the roof of her mouth and refused to vacate.  She let it roll around in her mouth before she gave up completely and asked, "So what do you do for fun out here?"

 

It took him a few beats before he responded, as if he was trying to remember what the word “fun” actually meant.  "There's a makeshift cantina not too far away from here--don’t want upper management to know it exists--or there’s a sunset that we can view at the top of the ruin."

 

There weren’t too many options, it appeared, but there would be too many eyes in the cantina and the thought of people staring at her was not appealing.  She had to assume that with her failed escape from the rebels--knocking one of them out and being dragged around by a giant droid--would definitely make her someone of interest.  “Sunset sounds good.”

 

"Want to be alone with me, Erso?"

 

"Figure my odds of escaping increase if I only have one babysitter to deal with," she muttered.

 

They walked up to the base of the ziggurat.  As he glanced up the length, he turned to her briefly and said, "I prefer the term escort," before he began climbing.

 

To his credit, he didn’t belittle her by thinking that she couldn’t climb up by herself.  Instead, he let her set the pace and followed.  “You know, escort can mean a lot of things in the outer rims.”

 

“Yeah?  Which definition do you prefer?”

 

She was glad he wasn’t looking at her because she allowed herself a small smile.  “You sure you’re not flirting with me?”

 

“At this moment, not quite sure at all.”  She couldn’t tell if it was the physical exertion of their climb that was causing his neck to turn red or if it was something else entirely.

 

She bit her lip to stop a laugh from escaping.  “You’re an idiot.”

 

“A valid opinion.”

 

They spent the rest of the time in silence, climbing higher and higher.  By the time they reached the top of the ruin, a small sheen of sweat covered her skin and she felt much better than when she was being interrogated.  Finding a small outcropping of boulders, she perched on one and Andor fell onto another boulder not too far away.  Staring out into the horizon, the sun barely a sliver, the sky turned into an orange, yellow and purple hue that brought back memories of watching sunsets with her father and mother on Lah’mu.  

 

As the sky darkened further, bright lights blinked from the forest floor that was a beautiful shade of bluish purple and managed to take her breath away.  It seemed so magical and so unreal.

 

"The vegetation here is bioluminescent," Andor said as way of explanation when he noticed that she wasn’t looking at the horizon.  He unhooked a small canteen from his belt, unscrewed the cap and took a long drag from it before handing it to her.  She sniffed it out of habit, and took a tentative taste.  Water, cold and refreshing.  She took a bigger gulp.

 

"If you want alcohol..." he began and she turned to see him pull up his pant leg.  A small flask was strapped to his ankle.  "Not a lot but it does the trick when you’re in a bind."

 

"Pass it over, Andor.  Might need it for this trip."

 

Handing it to her, his brow furrowed as a thought struck him.  "Not too much.  We have an early day tomorrow."

 

"Aye, aye, Captain."  Jyn sniffed it and recognized the smell.  Whiskey.  Fuck, she loved whiskey.   She sipped it and it was smooth going down her throat.  This was good stuff and she wondered where he had smuggled it before handing it back to him.  He also took a sip and stared into the night, a frown marring his face.  

 

"No, not your captain, yet.  Tomorrow, though...” he trailed off and his brow furrowed.

 

“Tomorrow, you’ll be a hard ass?”

 

He smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “The hardest ass that you’ve ever met.”

 

“I’ve met some pretty hard asses.”

 

“Yeah?  You’ll have to tell me about them sometime.”

 

They were interrupted by a static sound that erupted from his coat pocket.  Pursing his lips, he got up and walked a few paces away from her with his back turned, speaking into his lapel.  Jyn could barely make out the murmurs before he abruptly turned and said, “Need to head back.”

 

A small tinge of disappointment ran through her.  She really did not want to go back into the depths of the confining ruin.  She made to get up but stopped when he said, “If I gave you directions, do you think you can head to the barracks?  They have cot 213 waiting for you.”

 

She stared at him incredulously before she managed to utter, “Don’t think I’ll run off?”

 

“Your docs said you don’t know how to fly.  Not exactly easy to get off this rock without a pilot and I doubt any rebel will help someone who punched Melshi in the face.”

 

“You heard about that?”

 

“Word gets around.”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old looking datapad.  Handing it to her, he showed her the passcode before opening a basic map of the interior of the ruin.  “We’re here,” he marked a point on the map, “and you’ll need to get here for the barracks,” his finger circled another point on the map.  He side eyed her for a second before circling another point.  “We’ll meet here at 0600, the quartermaster, where we can get supplies before we go.”  It was as if he knew that she wasn’t going to use the cot and she pressed her lips together to keep from frowning (or smiling, she wasn’t quite sure).

 

As an afterthought, he removed his jacket, pocketing his communicator, and handed it to her along with his flask.  “If you’re going to hang out for a bit, it starts to get cold.  You’ll need these--but only to borrow, I expect them back when we meet with the quartermaster.”

 

“Stingy.”

 

Again, his lip quirked and his eyes lit up as he leaned slightly closer, into her personal space.  “A preview of how hard this ass can get.”

 

As he drew away from her, he said, “0600, yes?”

 

She slipped into his jacket--an old leather thing that was soft and warm.  It was much too big for her but her mind was already working on how she could keep it as part of her inventory.  “Yeah,” she replied offhandedly.

 

Part of her was genuinely surprised as he turned to leave her by herself.  Even though she was supposed to be a prisoner--his prisoner--he definitely was not treating her like one.  He hadn’t been condescending like the guards at Wobani nor had he commanded her to do things she didn’t want to like her previous employers.

 

Then again, it could all be a sham.  He was an intelligence officer after all and he was probably trying to make her more compliant on this mission by being friendly.  

 

Still, the coat was warm, the whiskey was delicious and he brought her outside.

 

“Captain.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” and he offered her the first of many smiles that she would keep in her memory.


	2. Night Two:  Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. She was not supposed to know about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that left Kudos and Comments. 
> 
> This series, like my life, is un-betad.

It had been evident in the way she glared at him that he wasn't handling his orders very well.  No longer was he to extract Jyn--his ward’s father--rather, he was supposed to erase him.  Cassian doubted his ward would be thrilled about this turn of events and had to go back to his neutral self before interacting with her again.  It was a long process trying to reorder his thoughts and pull himself into the person he had to be for the rebellion, but he did it time and again.  

 

In the cockpit with K-2SO, he flipped a switch diverting power from the hyperdrive back into life support so that it would be operating at one hundred percent instead of it’s standard sixty-five percent.  The ship trembled and slowed which earned a comment from K-2.  “Interested in living again, are we?”

 

“We have a passenger on board,” Cassian responded flatly.  Briefly, he glanced over his shoulder to find where said passenger had hidden herself and saw that she was sitting with her back against the wall, eyes unfocused and staring out the window into space.  Absentmindedly, she was stroking the blaster that she had refused to give him.

 

_ Trust goes both ways _ .

 

His hands clenched to stop them from shaking.  He was the last person that she could trust.

 

All of this would have been easier if she was an asshole, but after talking with her last evening and seeing her thrive despite being in Wobani of all places...it was as if he was seeing hope personified.   _ What would have happened if he had found her first?  Gotten her into the rebellion first? _

 

As soon as those thoughts materialized, he knocked them away.  He couldn’t think of her that way since he was supposed to kill her father.

 

“She isn’t  _ much _ of a passenger,” K-2 muttered, breaking into his thoughts.  “I already told her that you and I did not think it was a good idea that she come with us.”

 

_ Shit _ .  She was not supposed to know about that.

 

After leaving her the previous evening, he had met with the counsel to let them know that the idea of using her as a bargaining chip for Saw did not sound like a very good plan at all.  From records that he and K-2 had scoured, Saw had  _ abandoned  _ her and that spoke of a lot of variables that he normally did not enjoy in his missions.  How would Saw react to seeing her?  How would she?  And, after speaking with her, he did not think that someone who carried so much suffering in her eyes deserved any more hardship--but he kept that last thought to himself.  

 

“I can  _ hear _ you,” Jyn said.  It took all of Cassian’s training not to jump at her words--had he spoken them out loud?--but then he realized she was speaking with K-2.  “This ship isn’t that big.”

 

“Good.  At least we know that your hearing can function,” the droid commented.

 

_ Great.  It’s starting, _ he thought to himself.  At any moment, she would demand that he shut K-2 off or fuck with his circuitry so that the droid would be more docile.  “Kay--” Cassian warned.

 

“I was merely pointing out something positive about our new passenger.  It does not seem like she has too many.”

 

Cassian could hear her shift, followed by her footsteps getting closer, but he refused to turn around.   

 

“That’s because you don’t know me,” she stated as she leaned heavily on the back of Cassian’s chair.  Her scent was filled with the exotic and intoxicating smells of Yavin IV; she must have wandered the wooded area after his departure.  He wondered if she found anything spectacular that caused her face to light with wonder in the same way it did when the sun sank and the plants began to glow.  “I have many positive qualities.”

 

“Aggravated assault?  Possession of unsanctioned weapons?  Forgery of Imperial documents--though it took someone of my calibre to realize they were forgeries.”  K-2 turned it’s head to examine her.  “That was  _ mildly _ impressive.”   

 

“And more talents,” she taunted.  Cassian, on the other hand, felt his brow furrow as he realized that she wasn’t going to demand that K-2 be meddled with--rather, she seemed to be having fun talking to it.  “If you land on my good side, I might even show them to you.”

 

“I doubt it is something that  _ I _ would want to see,” the droid replied blandly.  Cocking its head toward Cassian. “Maybe Cassian would.”

 

Since it was only the three of them onboard, Cassian allowed himself to drop his head into his hands.  That did not sound good to his ears.  Couldn’t they just get to Jedha in absolute silence?  Would that be too hard?

 

“Oh, yeah?” Jyn began.  Cassian could  _ hear _ the smile in her voice and knew her line of thought coincided with his.

 

K-2 continued, “Cassian likes talented people.”  Only the droid and Cassian knew that the reference was to recruitment but how would Jyn know?  From the escort comments of yesterday and this current topic today, it seemed like he was some sort of sexual deviant.

 

“I bet he does.”  Her voice fucking  _ lilted _ \--not quite sing-songy but almost there.  FUCK! 

 

“He does.  He spends his free moments with them all the time.  Sometimes all night, if he has to--Cassian, are you tired?  You have been burying your head in your hands for forty-five seconds.”

 

“I’m fine, Kay,” he said through his fingers.

 

“You obviously are not.  I am able to fly this on my own if you would like to rest,” K-2 supplied from beside him.  “It is not like we will be there in a day since we want to keep our  _ passenger _ alive.”

 

“Hey,” she cried out, “I’m important to this mission,” but there was obvious mockery in her voice.

 

The gears inside of K-2 whirred into life and Cassian knew that it was the droid’s way of sighing.  Before it could speak, however, Cassian unbuckled himself and got out, forcing Jyn to step back and let him through.  

“There is not much room to rest, but K-2 is right.”

 

“That you like talented people,” she supplied cheekily.  “Is that because you’re an escort?”

 

Finally, he looked up at her but only to offer an exasperated glare.  “Look,” he began but decided to go a different route after seeing her smirk, “talented people are hard to come by.”

 

“Well, you’re in luck, because here I am.”

 

“Cocky, are we not?” K-2 remarked.

 

“No.  I’m honest.  There’s a difference,” Jyn said with a tone of superiority.

 

“Those imperial scan docs were mildly impressive,” Cassian pointed out.

 

“Are you defending her?” 

 

“I doubt she needs help,” Cassian replied, glancing back at Jyn to see a full on smile that may have briefly captured his heart.  “Just reminding you of what you had said earlier, Kay.”

 

There was another whirr emanating from K-2 and Cassian took that opportunity to change the trajectory of their conversation.  He went to his pack and pulled out a puffy blue jacket and tossed it toward Jyn.  “To keep you warm on this trip.  It gets really cold in space after a while.”  When he saw her making a face, he said,  “Also that needs to be returned to me.”

 

She eyed it with disdain before slipping into it.  It was much too large for her frame and practically hid her entire body, but there was that same look of wonder on her face when she settled into it that reminded him of their talk on the ruin.  He wanted to preserve that look.  “It is super warm but not overwhelmingly so--and it’s so soft!”

 

“Yes, and that is why I want it back before we land.”

 

She pulled the puffy jacket around her tighter before she said, “But you already have that brown, leather one that I returned to you this morning.”

 

He gave her another exasperated glare.  “You returned it back with dirt and leaves stuck to it.”

 

“You didn’t say what condition it had to be in.”

 

“I--” Cassian started and shook his head.  “How did you even get leaves on it?”

 

She tilted her head back, resting it against the metal wall as she thought.  “It must have been when I slept in that tree.”

 

He clenched his teeth to keep his jaw from dropping.  “You slept in a tree.”  From climbing trees to being able to handle K-2...This girl continued to amaze him.  

 

“Of course.  It’s the best place to sleep,” she told him as if she thought he were an idiot.

 

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

 

“You’ve never slept in a tree?  You have to try it at least once in your life.”

 

K-2 peered back at the both of them from the co-pilot seat.  “Cassian moves too much in his sleep to be able to do that.”

 

“Why?” she asked with an amused grin.  “Dreaming about all those talented people you like to spend time with?”

 

“Only when I’m alone.”

 

The blush that spread across her cheeks was shocking.  Seeming to realize that her blush was vibrant on her pale skin, she ducked into the jacket so that he could only see her hair.

 

Cassian knew that he should drop it, but he found that he couldn’t.  Walking up to her, he parted the jacket and stared directly into her face.  “What was  _ that _ about?”

 

“W-what was  _ what _ about?”

 

“You blushed.”

 

“I did not.”

 

“I thought you were honest.”

 

“I am...most of the time.”

 

A whirr erupted from the cockpit.

 

“Did you have some nasty thoughts, Erso?”  Without thinking about it, he had nudged her chin up with an index finger to get her to clearly look at him.  Suddenly, he found himself peering at her lips and--

 

_ You kill him _ .

 

Draven’s words pervaded his mind and he felt himself shutter off almost instantly.  For a moment, he had forgotten himself- and getting drawn into her orbit of wonder and amazement that he blanked on his duties.

 

“No,” she replied, but her eyes had narrowed at his sudden change.  “I’m not some pervert.”

 

Backing away from her quickly, he nodded mechanically and looked at everything that was not her.  “Good to know that perversion is not one of your talents,” he said absentmindedly.  Turning, he walked to the complete otherside of the ship and settled into a chair.  Tilting his head back and stretching his legs, he forced himself to look as relaxed as possible before saying, “We’ll wake you before we land.”

 

“Alright.”  There was a weird texture in her voice that he refused to scrutinize.  “Night.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated and will probably continue to be updated as the story progresses. WIPs often do this to me--I imagined it one way and they would like to go another.
> 
> As an aside, this is the first of my Fairy Tale collection. This is based on a moment in Swan Lake where Odette is revealed at night...Guess which character is Odette? Haha!


	3. Night Three: Jedha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some holy land, Jyn thought sourly as she surveyed the rather depressing state of Jedha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

She didn’t mean to touch his crotch--her hand just fell against him--it (...him?) when she had misstepped on the eternal staircase of doom and stumbled backward.  He was so close behind her, that her hand naturally landed in that...zone...with her back slamming against his chest.  She felt his hands encircle her upper arms, helping her steady her footing and she muttered a quick “Thanks” before realizing that probably wasn’t the most appropriate thing to say and quickly removed her palm from that region.

 

“Anytime,” he murmured into her ear, before dropping his hands and walking past her.  Jyn’s eyes darted toward his face in time to see him wipe away a smirk, but she was too distracted by the warmth still on her fingertips to be too embarrassed or upset.

 

They reached the gates just as the sun started it’s descent.  Being an occupied territory, the gates naturally closed at night so she was glad they had made it to the gates before having to camp out in the deserted area--or worse, trekking back to the ship.  It was, surprisingly, not a long process to enter Jedha even with stormtroopers guarding the entrance--a quick scan of their documents and scrutinization of their faces, and they were through.  K-2, a voice in her ear through the earpiece that she wore, told her facts about the vast amount of pilgrims that the city received on a daily basis and quick statistics of the holy land.   

 

Some holy land, Jyn thought sourly as she surveyed the rather depressing state of Jedha.  Despite having a bustling population with different species roaming through the narrow streets, there was a haunting feeling of sadness and anger that Jyn did not like.  It felt like Saw.  

 

To break away from her thoughts, she turned to her babysitter and asked, “Will we meet with your  _ friend _ today?”  

 

He shook his head.  “It’s getting late and I doubt my  _ friend _ will still be out when curfew begins in a few hours.  I’ll check certain drop points for any intel while you get the ingredients and spices I’ve sent to your datapad and we’ll rendezvous in front of that temple in thirty standard minutes,” he said, pointing behind her.  She followed his finger and saw a decrepit building not too far away from them where a few kids were playing with a ball.  Shoving his hand in his pocket, he drew out credits and warned, “Don’t be late--curfew is strictly enforced here.”

 

Taking the credits, she was startled that he was trusting her that much.  In the back of her head, she still considered herself to be his prisoner, so his current reaction was certainly surprising.  After all, she could choose to disappear, bribe someone to take her off planet and leave him to putter about Jedha searching for a way in with Saw’s group; but...it felt...freeing...to be able to wander around alone with money in her pocket.  

 

And he gave her the opportunity to choose what to do.

 

After a few minutes of debate, she wandered to a stall and searched for the right ingredients.  Every now and then she had to ask K-2 to describe to her what a specific ingredient would look or smell like since she hadn’t a clue and once she found what she was looking for, she spent most of her time haggling to get the best deal of all.  It was because of this talent that she had enough money to score herself a delicacy--fruit.  She had not had Jogan fruit in so long--not since she tasted it with Leia back when she was a child, and she felt herself drooling at the thought of having the refreshing taste hit her tongue once again. 

 

Checking the datapad, she realized she still had two standard minutes to spare so she made her way back to the temple and sat at the steps.  She watched the kids for a few minutes trying to decipher what game they were playing, when she noticed a little girl with dark hair staring at her.  

 

Looking around, Jyn asked cautiously in basic, “Lost?”

 

The girl shook her head and her eyes focused on Jyn’s pack.

 

“Hungry?” 

 

The girl nodded, hesitantly, and Jyn had to smile.  She reached into her pack and pulled out the Jogan fruit--the only item not part of Cassian’s list.  

 

“Here,” Jyn said.  The girl seemed shy, so Jyn crept up slowly and deposited the fruit in her hands.  “Wash it first before eating it, and share with your family if you can.”

 

The girl brought the fruit close to her chest and offered Jyn a giant smile before she raced back into the labyrinth of streets.  Watching the girl for a minute, she remembered a moment with Leia.  The first time she had tasted Jogan fruit was when Leia and she had stolen it off of Bail’s ship.  She loitered in that memory until she felt a tingly sensation of someone watching her.  Glancing up, she found Cassian staring at her from across the street, his eyebrows furrowed and he seemed to be frowning.

 

When he walked up to her, she hissed, “For fuck’s sake, what wrong thing did I do this time?”

 

“Nothing,” he replied, confused.

 

“Then why are you giving me the  _ frown of disapproval _ ?”

 

“Frown of disapproval?”

 

“Yes--you gave me that same look last evening, too.”

 

He blinked, seeming to be caught off guard before he regained his composure.  “How do you know that this isn’t the frown of approval?” he hedged.  Taking her hand, he weaved his fingers into her own and pulled her along as if they were a happy couple headed to a destination.

 

She eyed his hand before whispering back, “What frown has ever said, you’re doing splendidly?”

 

He snorted, a small smile lighting his face.  “Well--”

 

“Exactly.  None of them.”

 

“You didn’t do anything.”

 

“Which is why I am asking about the frown?”

 

They were jostled by a group of men in red robes and bird-like masks walking in procession down the street, probably trying to get back to the temple before curfew hit.  When Cassian and Jyn were back in the shadows, he turned his head to look behind them and whispered in her ear, “I was just thinking.”

 

“Thinking of what?”

 

“Commands,” he responded cryptically before he pivoted on his foot.  “This way.”

 

He dragged her down another series of alleys before they stopped in front of an old, dilapidated shop.  There was a light in the crack of the doorway and the sounds of a hydrospanner in use.  Cassian tapped at the door and waited, his eyes peering back into the alley, searching to see if they had or had not been followed.  

 

An old woman with dark, wrinkly skin and shockingly pink hair in duel buns opened the door.  She wore goggles on her eyes and pushed them up her head, causing a line of grease to appear at her temple.  Bright brown eyes peered at the both of them before Cassian spoke with her in a quick, clipped language that, to Jyn’s trained ears, sounded like code.  Before she knew it, they were being ushered inside and led down a flight of stairs to a doorway where a hanging red cloth acted as a door.  The woman bowed wordlessly and flew back up the stairs.

 

Cassian peered at Jyn one more second before pushing the curtain to the side.

 

“A safe house,” Jyn murmured as she walked in.  The lights stuttered on, bathing them in the artificial glow.  It was small.  One cot sat across from them, next to a wooden door.  On their right was a small sink with, a little portable stove next to it and on their left was a tiny gray couch that did not look remotely comfortable with an orangey red table in front of it.  “Didn’t know the rebels had anything out here.”

  
  


Cassian sighed as he dropped his pack onto the table and rolled his shoulders, relieving some tension.  “Refresher is through that doorway,” he jutted his chin toward one direction.  “Shower is shaky, but the lady that runs this place assures me there is plenty of warm water.”

 

“Like--a real shower?” Jyn asked, astounded.  

 

“As real as it gets.  Did you get the ingredients?”

 

She handed him her pack.  “All there,” she murmured as she beelined toward the refresher.  

 

“Good.  I’ll get dinner started.”

 

The word dinner stopped her in her tracks and she spun around to look at him.  “Shower and a dinner?  Someone wants more crotch touching tonight.”

 

She watched his ears turn red and relished it before she disappeared behind the door.

 

* * *

 

A warm meal was hard to come by in Jyn’s world.  Since she was part of Saw’s cadre, she lived on protein mush and vitamins and when he ditched her, she ate whatever she could get her hands on, which left her malnourished.  So when Cassian set the plate in front of her while she was sitting on the couch, removing her shoes, the aroma of spice and meat filling her nostrils, she wondered who the fuck she killed to get something that looked so good and if she could murder them once again?

 

He called them enchiladas.  It was some sort of meat dish that was wrapped in flatbread with lots and lots of cheese and sauce.  K-2 supplied further information, quoting the region it came from and the amount of calories per serving, which Jyn flat out ignored.

 

There was a third plate made, one that Cassian took upstairs to their landlord.  Jyn had the decency to wait for him before she had her first bite and the second that it touched her tongue, she felt her eyes shut out of their own volition and a carnal sound escaped her lips.  The taste--the spices--the cheese...it was like nothing she had ever had before.   Was this what real food tasted like?

 

There was a snort.  

 

Shocked, her eyes popped open and, peering to her right, she saw Cassian smiling directly at her.  

 

“Wipe that shit eating grin off your face,” she commanded.

 

“Sorry--it’s just that I’ve never heard someone make that sound before.”

 

“Then you weren’t doing a great  job as an escort.”

 

He laughed warmly before he began eating.  “Well, you know what they say--practice makes perfect.”

 

They ate in comfortable silence, his eyes going over something on his datapad while she let the taste of the enchiladas envelope her.  When they finished, she automatically took the dishes to the sink and rinsed them as he headed to the refresher.

 

“Fair warning,” she murmured as she kept her eyes down, slightly flustered.  “There’s probably no warm water left.”

 

“I didn’t think there would be.”

 

As the shower ran and she finished drying the plates, set them aside and turned.  There was one cot and one sofa--what the hell were they supposed to do about sleeping arrangements?

 

“K-2--how tall is Cassian?”

 

“Why is that pertinent information?”

 

Jyn sighed.  Of course the droid would make it as difficult as possible.  “I’m trying to figure if he would be uncomfortable sleeping on a sofa or a cot.”

 

“How long is the sofa?”

 

“Enough for two butts to fit on it.”

 

“A butt is not a unit of measurement.”

 

“It’s the best I can give you.”

 

“Fine, which butts?”

 

Jyn rolled her eyes.  “Mine and Cassian’s.”

 

There was a brief pause and Jyn wondered if the droid new their ass measurements.  “That is too small for his frame.”

 

“Would I fit there?”

 

“The probability of a neck cramp in the morning is high, but you’ll fair better than Cassian.”

 

She’s definitely slept in worse.  Jyn whispered a thanks and fished in Cassian’s pack.  Pulling out his parka, she draped it around her shoulders before trying to find a comfortable position on the sofa.  

 

“You get the cot, idiot.”

 

Cassian’s voice startled her and she nearly fell off the sofa.

 

“You won’t fit on this thing,” she muttered as she turned to look at him.  He was dressed in a tank top and boxers, and the way his hair fell across his eyes was doing naughty things to her lady bits.  Jyn quickly averted her gaze and felt her cheeks warm.

 

“I’m not sleeping.  I need to study the layout of the city.”

 

She sat up and glared at his forehead.  “You’re kidding, right?  You know this place like the back of your hand already.”

 

“It’s better to be prepared.”

 

“Being prepared also includes sleep.”

 

“I would have to agree with her,” K-2 piped up.

 

“Noted,” Cassian responded into his own communicator before turning back to Jyn.  “I don’t want an argument right now.  It’s late.”

 

Huffing, she crossed her arms and gave him a frown of disapproval.  “You won’t get one from me as long as you do what I say.”

 

“I thought you were my ward,” he countered, taking a step toward her.

 

“I am and as my babysitter, you’ll need rest in order to protect me tomorrow.”

 

“Why, are you up to no good?”

 

“Always--so get into your cot.”

 

“Take the cot, I’ll get the couch.”

 

K-2 once again jumped into the conversation.  “It’s too short for you--it’s only two butts worth in size.”

 

The confusion on Cassian’s face was almost comical.  “Kay--butt?  Wait, Kay, I thought you were on my side”

 

“I am.  Which is why I am agreeing with her.  You need the optimum amount of sleep, something you have not been getting.”

 

Turning to Jyn and ignoring the triumphant smile on her face, he hissed, “Stubborn.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

Sighing, he seemed to be trying to convey something that did not want to come out of his mouth.  He ran his tongue over his lips before he said, “Jyn…You know we’re not friends, right?”

 

There was a sharp pang that tore through her, but she chose to ignore it.  “Yeah, but we  _ could _ be.”  

 

* * *

 

She was on top of him in less than a minute.  His body had jerked in his sleep and his teeth had clamped down on his lips, muffling his cries, but she had heard them--had had them herself.  The way he carried himself spoke of a person who refused to make a noise even when they were suffering and her heart broke a little that someone out there understood what that was like...  

 

Instead of shaking him awake, she cooed out his name and gently caressed his face.  It seemed to grab his attention so she whispered his name again.  “Cassian, it’s okay.”

 

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he reacted, flipping her so that she was on her back, with his legs straddling her waist and his hands hovering over her neck.  It was only her own reaction, her gentle hands brushing his hair back that caused him to hesitate.

 

He sat back on his heels, her hands dropping away from his hair, and he covered his face with his hands.   “S--sorry,” he stuttered out.

 

“I--its...no, you don’t need to be.”  

 

Jyn sat up and wrapped a palm around the back of his neck.  Tugging gently, she pulled him down until she was laying on the bed with his head resting on her shoulder, feeling his full weight against her body.  He seemed so tired, so vacant and lost...Like something also abandoned him.

 

“Sleep,” she murmured.

 

“Jyn--”

 

“No.  No, don’t think.  Just..just sleep.”

 

Taking a deep shuddering breath, she felt him nod once.  “Okay,” he whispered.

 

“Night.”

 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if hydrospanners make noise but I do remember having to constantly look for them in a game I played when I was younger called "Yoda Stories"
> 
> I searched wookiepedia for a type of fruit and came across Jogan fruit cake. My search history must be super strange...


	4. Night Four:  Space (after Eadu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cruelty of life had taken so much from her...as it had done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super raw...hopefully it makes sense!

_Look at where you are_

_Look at where you started_

_The fact that you’re alive is a miracle_

_Just stay alive, that would be enough…_

_Hamilton - That Would Be Enough Lyrics_

* * *

 

Cassian had not spoken since the words he kept so carefully guarded had been ripped from his throat.  There was something about her accusation...no, it was her specifically that broke whatever last bit of reserve he had.  

 

... _he had her eyes_ …

 

Grinding his teeth together, he opened his duffel bag only to find that his shirt was missing.  At this point, he should not have been surprised about anything.  Ripping off the rest of his wet clothes and throwing them to the ground, he pulled on a fresh pair of trousers, slid a belt through the hoops, pulled socks and boots on and went in search of his shirt.

 

Stalking through the ship, Cassian passed by Churrit, sightless eyes following his movements.  Chirrut opened his mouth as if to speak, but thought better of it and instead tilted his head toward a storage closet door before gliding away.  Cassian felt his body tense, wondering how the man knew exactly what he was searching for before he turned to the door and smashed the switch so that it could open.

 

Jyn was huddled on the ground on top of his parka, her legs bent with her arms curled around her knees.  Despite her head resting against the wall with her eyes shut, he could tell that her body was rigid, waiting for confrontation.  And, of course, she was wearing his shirt that practically dwarfed her and fell well past her thighs.  For once, her hair was down, tangled around her chin.  Droplets of water slid through the strands and crawled down her chin.  Absentmindedly, she wiped the droplet away on his sleeve.

 

To his right, he could see her wet clothes that were hung on a piece of rope, fat beads of water falling in a soft pitter patter that was almost hypnotic and loud in the tiny room.  She needed his shirt--she had nothing else and did not think she had needed anything else when they were asking for supplies from the quartermaster a few days ago.

 

For a second, he hesitated.  She had chosen to hide herself in this remote location for a reason and part of him knew that he should respect that but the other part of him felt that magnetic pull that always drew him closer to her.  

 

He stepped in and the door slid shut behind him.  

 

The anticipation of another argument was immediately squashed when her eyes opened and peered directly into his.  It was as if everything had been drained out of her.  Life, hope and the vibrant spirit that had attracted him so much was replaced with nothingness and he found himself squatting down in front of her, his own fight and anger slipping away and replaced with something he was not yet ready to examine.

 

Before he realized what he was doing, his fingers had slid to the back of her neck, his palm cupping her jaw, and he gazed intently into her eyes, searching for a spark of the girl he talked to in the forests of Yavin or ate dinner with in a small safe room on Jedha.  There was a hint of curiosity blooming in the pools of her blue-green depths and she seemed to be leaning more into his touch, but exhaustion was dominant in the way she moved.  His mind, quick and calculating, registered that in the span of three days she had realized that both her fathers were alive, both had abandoned her, both had loved her and both had passed away.  

 

The cruelty of life had taken so much from her...as it had done to him.

 

The other part of his brain registered that her hair was soft and her skin was smooth, albeit sticky.  Drawing his hand away, he stared at his fingertips and saw the familiar dark red of blood.

 

Suddenly, he was alert and glaring at her as if to say, _Why didn’t you say anything?_

 

She merely responded with an eyeroll. _As if it matters._

 

In response, he flattened his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows.   _Of course it matters._

 

Suddenly, he shot up and searched the small storage room for something--anything that could heal her wounds.  It was on the top most shelf where he found a tin filled with gauze, gels, and medical tape.  It would have to do until they landed on Yavin and he could drag her into the medical facilities.

 

When he glanced back at her, she was watching him, her lips turned slightly down as if trying to solve a fairly difficult puzzle.  Brushing that nagging magnetic feeling to the side, he bent down in front of her and showed her the kit.  Immediately she shook her head.   _No._

 

Narrowing his eyes, he shoved the kit in front of her face again, pointing at one of the gels that had the words _sterilizer_ across the bottom.   _It’ll get infected if I don’t use this._

 

A puff of air escaped her lips and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling.   _This is dumb,_ her movements screamed but she shifted until her back was to him.

 

Settling down behind her, he brushed her hair to the side in order to get a better view of the wound.  From what he could see, there was a mark that stretched from below her hairline and spread beneath his shirt.  Touching her clothed back tenderly, he saw her wince and knew that the damage was greater below the neckline--probably from all the blasts and shrapnel that struck her when the air strike appeared on Eadu--or were these older wounds on Jedha when they were caught between the Partisans and stormtroopers?

 

He tugged the back of her--his--shirt and she glanced over her shoulder, appearing exasperated.  Quietly, he drew his hand lightly over the wound beneath the shirt.   _I need to see the entire wound_ , his gestures implied.

 

Her own brow furrowed and she bit her lip, drawing his eyes downward.  Her lips looked so plump and soft, though chapped.  Briefly, he wondered what they tasted like before squashing that thought quickly.  It wouldn’t help anything if he got a boner at that moment.

 

Jyn glanced up and he followed her gaze to the wet clothes dripping next to them.   _I’m not wearing anything underneath this, though_.

 

He swallowed before he nodded and looked back down at the tin, wondering if working on that small part of her wound would be enough.  Patting her shoulder, he nodded absentmindedly.   _I’ll do what I can, then._

 

As he was unscrewing the cap of one of the gels, she suddenly pulled the shirt over her head and used it to cover her front.  Her head bent forward and her hair covered her face like a curtain, but he could still see the tinge of red on the tips of her ears.  That didn’t compare to the red that suddenly stained his cheeks.

 

_No boner,_ his brain cried out and he tried to think of stupid things like Draven whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  Immediately, his desire dampened.

 

The burn marks and cuts were easy to clean and sanitize, not being too vicious or deep overall.  He worked quickly, spreading the gel onto her soft, warm, skin trying to be mechanical about it and not linger and make her feel any more uncomfortable than she probably already felt.  A trail of goosebumps followed his hand, but he decided to ignore that in lieu of questions that kept popping up in his head as he passed over old scars, wondering where they came from or what their stories were.  He chose not to voice these questions, knowing that this momentary peace would be broken the second one of them spoke.  

 

There was one slight cut on her lower back that stretched to her side and he slid his gelled finger against it, feeling her shudder.

 

Shocked, he stopped abruptly and lightly touched her shoulder to check in.   _Everything okay?_

 

Cassian heard her inhale and after a moment she nodded.

 

He lightly touched her shoulder again.   _Okay_ .  His thumb drew a small circle near her neck.   _Sorry._

 

When he was done, gauze used in places where she was heavily bleeding, he laid both palms on her shoulders.  Then, with a final nod to himself, he got up and turned to leave.  As his hand hovered over the button to open the door, he froze when he felt something tug on his pant leg.  

 

Looking down into Jyn’s clear bluish-green eyes, he could clearly see the message that she was trying to convey.   _Stay_.

 

His jaw clenched.  Despite everything that had happened...despite what she had accused him of and what he had almost done...despite their heated words and the way he broke her trust...despite being her jailer and she his ward...despite all those things and more that he could not name, she wanted him to stay with her and it shattered his already splintered heart.

 

In another life what would they have been to one another?  Colleagues?  Friends?  Lovers?  In another life would he have been honest and truthful to her and found another way to Galen Erso?  Would he have protected her from the demons that yearned to destroy her?

 

He knew that the second they touched down on Yavin and were in front of the counsel, their words would be useless.  Years working in intelligence meant that he knew how skittish the counsel really was.  

 

They would see her for what was written in her rap sheet and not see the girl sitting in front of him at that moment.  They would never know that Jyn Erso was the type of person who, malnourished herself, would give food to someone else in need.  They would never hear about how brave Jyn Erso was as she protected him from explosions through the volatile streets of Jedha.  They would never understand the cleverness of Jyn Erso as she matched wits with a droid.  They would never witness the resilience of Jyn Erso as she continued to fight despite the hand the universe had dealt her.

 

No...no, they would only see a convict and daughter of an imperial scientist.  They would see a liar.

 

_Fuck._

 

Maybe in another life they could have been more, but all he knew was what he could do in this life.  As he looked down at her, he realized that he would do anything within his power to give her whatever she needed.  He promised himself that much and if that was all he could ever do in this life, it would be enough.

 

He nodded, brokenly, but turned so that she could dress in his shirt in whatever privacy he could give her.  Hearing the cloth slither down her body as she put the shirt back on, he imagined Draven pelvic thrusting in order to destroy his desire for the night.  When the cloth sound had settled, he waited a beat longer and turned back to her.  

 

Sitting down on his parka, he held an arm up and she quickly leaned against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his stomach and he laid his arm around her shoulders.  It took a moment for the both of them to get comfortable but once they were settled he glanced down at her.  

 

She yawned and he yawned in reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for commenting or leaving kudos!


	5. Valé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor was upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were born under a star  
> In the sky she lives now  
> Protecting you, night after night  
> Listen to the lullaby  
> Every time life seems to hurt  
> Close your eyes  
> Just close your eyes  
> Valé | Ibeyi

Cassian Andor was upset.  

 

Biting her lip, she wondered if saying anything would make a difference but judging by the way his scowl was set, she highly doubted it.  “You’re being a fucking idiot,” she stated, her mouth betraying her.

 

She stared at his profile as the sun began to melt into the horizon, enjoying the way his hair fell over his forehead, slanting in just a way that covered his right eye.  It had been weeks since she had seen him clearly and she couldn’t help but drink in every little detail about him--as much as she could, like a woman dying of thirst.  She noted every new scar that she could see on his too clothed body, but the fact that he was alive and breathing next to her was more than enough.  

 

They were sitting next to each other, far too close, having climbed the same ziggurat as when they first met.  While he unhooked a small canteen from his belt, he muttered, “Likewise,” before taking a sip and passing it to her.

 

Not too long ago, Mon Mothma and Dravits Draven had called her into a meeting.  What with the Death Star being a _real_ threat to the rebellion, she had been overlooked and forgotten as they geared up to do battle.  But, with the threat somewhat dissipated thanks to a farm boy, she now appeared in their sights.  

 

* * *

 

_“You are free to go,” Mothma finally said at the end of a long speech filled with gratitude that Jyn only half paid attention too (her focus had, instead, been drawn to the half hidden figure behind Mothma who watched her intently from the shadows).  “You have fulfilled your half of the bargain so it is only right that we fulfill ours.  Let us know where you would like the captain,” she tilted her head to the figure behind her, “to drop you off and we can make that happen.”_

 

_“However,” Draven continued, his eyes calculating and drawing Jyn’s attention away from the figure’s tense body, “we do have a proposal that you may want to consider.”_

 

* * *

 

Staring at the canteen in her hands, she quietly said, “What would you have had me do?”

 

The air that escaped his lips hissed violently and she instinctively knew he was running his fingers through his hair in frustration.  “That’s not an easy question to answer,” was his reply and she looked up in time to catch his warm brown eyes trained on her, screaming something that her mind could not yet interpret but caused her cheeks to flood with color.

 

“We’ve got time.”

 

“Apparently, we don’t.”

 

It took her a second to register what he said.  “We’re leaving now?”

 

“They’re getting fuel into the ship as we speak.”

 

Jumping up, she patted the dirt from her pants, missing the way that Cassian’s eyes flickered with emotion as he watched her.  “Shouldn’t I be preparing right now instead of chatting here with you?” she asked as she turned to him.

 

“Probably.”

 

Trying to squash the bit of irritation that started to claw into her consciousness at his severe lack of professionalism, she snapped, “I thought you were a good spy.”

 

“I’m...adequate,” he replied impassively.

 

“Then what’s with the lack of planning?”

 

“I don’t know--maybe I should ask my partner.”

 

* * *

 

_In the meeting, Draven had circled the table until he stood in front of her, his grave frown making her eyes yearn to roll at this very obvious attempt at a power play.  In answer, Jyn kicked her legs up, crossed her ankles at the heel and rested them on the side of the table while appearing bored by the whole situation.  She did not miss the slight dart of Draven’s eyes and tilt of his eyebrow as he glanced at Mon Mothma, who merely smiled serenely, before returning his attention back to Jyn._

 

_“You could join us,” he continued, the words sounding as if he had not wanted to say it._

 

_“Join you?”_

 

_“You would make a great asset to the rebellion,” Mothma interjected, calmly.  “From what the captain tells us, you exhibit a quick intellect and are extremely resourceful in chaotic situations.”_

 

_Not for the first time during that meeting, she wished she could see Cassian clearly but the more they referred to him, the more he would disappear into the darkness.  Instead, she focused her gaze onto Draven--a man she knew that she could never trust...a man who wanted her father dead since the very beginning.  A man who didn’t care what psychologically he was doing to his operatives as long as the goal was achieved._

 

* * *

 

“Look, they offered,” she huffed already starting to descend down the ziggurat but stopping when she realized he wasn’t following.  Her head peaked over the edge and glared at him, narrowing her eyes.   _You coming or what?_

 

Cassian seemed to be debating on something, his lips pursed before he slowly got up.  Crouching in front of her, his face void of emotion, he said, “And you wanted to be in intelligence.”

 

_With you, yes,_ her eyes revealed, but her mouth uttered smartly, “Is that why you’re being a dick?  You didn’t want me in intelligence?”

 

He shrugged and the amount of disappointment she felt was unbearable.  “I want you to be happy,” he whispered so softly, she thought it might have been the wind. 

 

Did that mean that he was not happy being intelligence?  Was she correct in guessing what caused the strain around his eyes when Draven mentioned a briefing for their next mission?

 

Jyn wasn’t as good at hiding her emotions--at least not as well as him and she ducked her head a little lower on the cliff.  “You needed a partner”

 

“A partner?” he sputtered out and then coughed. “ I don’t need a partner.”

 

“You had Kay.”

 

“So you will tell me the statistical analysis of our odds?”

 

“It won’t be exact, but I can yell numbers randomly and be a smart ass--at least until we can get K2SO online again.”

 

He smiled at the word “we” and shook his head, slightly, as if trying to clear his thoughts.  “And then what would happen.  Leave?”

 

_Never.  Not you._  Realizing belatedly that her eyes might be too expressive, she looked down.  “What does it matter if I do?”

 

“It matters to me.”

 

“Cassian--”

 

Darting forward, he wrapped his arms around her and hauled her up the ziggurat.  Carefully, he steadied her before he tilted her chin up to look at him.  “What would happen after Kay was online again.  Where would you go?”

 

“I--uh--I can figure it out.  I always have.”

 

She could feel his warm hands, rough and calloused along the back of her neck, stirring the strands of hair.  “You don’t have to figure it out alone anymore.”

 

“I--”

 

There was a soft tug that she followed willingly, his lips were warm and felt amazing against hers.  But it was only for a split second before he stepped back, pulling his hands back as if he had suddenly been burnt.  Appearing shocked by what he just did, his eyes wide, his lips half open, he was about to say something, but she bolted forward, her lips crashing into his, tasting and teasing, pouring the words that she could not yet reveal into the passion of their kiss.

 

It was a long moment before they pulled away from one another.  She rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart while he held her, tightly.  

 

“Jyn...I’m with you...all the way.”

 

“And I’m with you...about 58% of the time.”

 

A small huff of laughter escaped his mouth before he kissed her once again.  “How accurate are you calculations again?”

 

“Extremely,” she replied sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at endings (and beginnings) but hopefully you enjoyed the journey with me.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to comment or send kudos!


End file.
